Amon Rautiainen
Amon Rautiainen is a True Finns municipial representative in the city of Kotka. The prosecutor decided not to charge him for hate speech due to these quotes. Quotations “If I were the dictator of the world, I would boil alive every stinking, Mullah-worshipping raghead sand nigger. On slow fire, for about forty minutes, then add a bit of rosemary and red pepper.” -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka indulging in a moment of dictatorial fantasy “Towelheads are in group hystery because of Islam. They should ask the Finnish Green League for tips on tolerance. Leftie potheads don’t even have to be asked, because anything that has anything to do with hatred on America and Israel is purely a positive thing to commies.” -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka making absolutely no sense whatsoever “What a glorious nation Finland would be, if cuntface-Bidet and Arhinmäki the terrorist could make their weat dreams of romany beggars and immigration true. You could have sex with foreign underage girls everywhere and 95% of the profits would go to criminals. The Green League would probably demand a gender quota for that, underage black boys should also be on offer. Finns would receive this enthusiastically through positive discrimination (money spent on romany whores would be tax deductible) and intensive propaganda. People fucking without a rubber would be given a special bonus because that would increase lines at abortion clinics and the Greens could demand money from treatment of cancer and the elderly to infertility treatment for homosexuals, silicone implants to the tits of four toed sloths and aforementioned abortions. The elderly and cancerous could be euthanized with a plastic bag, by request or forcefully since they’re dumber than the Greens and don’t know what’s best for them.” -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka envisions the future of Finland “A sharpshooter with a sniper rifle and two bullets. Some nationalist could commit a patriotic act and whack both Katainen and Urpilainen. I believe that their followers would get the hint and reconsider throwing billions into the endless wells of Europe.” -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka, considering the benefits of political murder. “Blood & Honour is a great website and listening to RAC music doesn’t make anyone a neo-Nazi. The Nazis, like Buddhists and Christians, had some thoughts and ideals not to be ashamed of. Nobody is planning a new Holocaust or even Kristallnacht at Blood & Honour, it’s just a place to share music that commies want to hide from people. People are too uptight with Nazism, if someone has a Totenkopf on a shirt or somebody questions the amount of people killed at concentration camps, you’re immediately branded with Hitler.” -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka, discussing Hitler and Blood and Honour, a neo-Nazi political group. “Towelheads are in group hysteria because of Islam. They should ask the Finnish Green League for tips on tolerance. Leftie potheads don’t even have to be asked, because anything that has anything to do with hatred on America and Israel is purely a positive thing to commies.” '' -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka making absolutely no sense whatsoever. ''“I remember what my grandfather said at the time of the 1984 Olympics. “I’ll watch the games when whites and niggers both have their own races.” Well, the good old times aren’t coming back, but something of that could be preserved. If not in track and field (niggers know how to run, let them), at least in soccer.” -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka, discusses the world of sports. “The day when the last Islamic man draws his last breath will be the greatest day ever. It’s a shame that nobody else will be around to witness it.” -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka, discusses the world of religion. “At some point we’ll be in a situation where Islam is the only religion everywhere. The civilized Western countries give up on their religions and the mullahs breed, fill the earth, become the majority (sometime around 2035 in Europe) and ban all other religions. Islam won’t die until the last islamist dies." -Amon Rautiainen, a True Finns politician from Kotka, discusses the world of the future. Category:Kotka City Council Category:True Finns Category:Local Politicians